Infraganti
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: Ella era como un tornado y el como una pacifica brisa... ¿O no? Para ser sincera, después de conocer el carácter del chico y vivir el miedo de quedarse encerrada, se daba cuenta de que tal vez ella no era tan fuerte ni el tan débil como siempre pensó. Ronda 3: "Rarezas" #ConcursoTematicaLOVE creado por @ConcursosTigresha Pareja: Nathaniel y Alix (Nathalix)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #ConcursoTematicaLOVE**

 **Ronda 3: "Rarezas"**

 **(Creado por ConcursosTigresha)**

 **(Alix/Timebreaker y Nathaniel/Evillustrator)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que Nathaniel kurtzberg ya estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas extrañas ocurriendo en París y de alguna manera podía entenderlas. Desde extravagantes villanos y héroes hasta sucesos que solo podían justificarse con algo tan ilógico como lo era la magia.

Sin embargo, había muchas cosas mas simples que no entendía... Y en esos momentos no entendía porque su compañera de clase y amiga Alix Kubdel entraba al vestidor de los jugadores de fútbol americano, sobre todo de aquella manera tan sigilosa.

Extrañado y guiado por su curiosidad, Nathaniel decidió seguirla. Entrando a los vestidores el chico se escondió para no ser visto por Alix mientras esta trataba torpemente de abrir uno de los muchos casilleros del fondo.

-¡Mierda! -gruño Alix cuando sin querer se lastimo uno de los dedos -Y pensar que en las películas esto lo hacen muy fácil -decía sin dejar de intentarlo.

Nathaniel frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso no era el casillero de Kim? Si, estaba seguro de que lo era pero... ¿Que hacia la chica intentando abrirlo? Todos, incluido el, sabían que Alix había terminado su relación con Kim desde hace casi dos meses.

Motivo por el cual Kim había terminado teniendo varias relaciones que no duraban mas de dos o tres días ¡Y eso con suerte! ¿Seria posible que al verlo con otras ahora fuera ella quien estaba intentando regresar?

Sus deducciones pronto se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte gruñido proveniente de la chica, quien desesperada comenzó a patear el casillero.

-¡Estúpido, estúpido pedazo de metal! -grito ahora brincando como una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche.

-¿No crees que con tanto ruido alguien te podría descubrir? -dijo sin poder contener la risa ante lo graciosa que era la escena mientras salia de su escondite.

El no era una persona sociable, generalmente prefería estar solo con sus adorados dibujos, pero con el tiempo había logrado volverse amigo de Juleka, Rose y Alix. Aquellas tres chicas eran las únicas con las que podía ser el mismo sin tener miedo a ser juzgado o hacer el ridículo. Con ellas siempre podía sentirse cómodo.

Alix por su parte, al escucharlo pego un grito y tiro las ganzuas que estaba utilizando. Luego dio media vuelta y lo miro, rápidamente un incomodo silencio se apodero de la habitación y la sonrisa de Nathaniel se borro de sus labios.

De acuerdo, tal vez no siempre podía sentirse cómodo con las tres... Debía reconocer que la mirada fija de Alix comenzaba a asustarle.

Nervioso el pelirrojo intento retroceder para irse pero Alix se lo evito:

-¡Tu, espera! -grito señalándolo -¿Que haces aquí?

Nathaniel arqueo una ceja mirándola entre confundido y asustado por aquella pregunta.

-¿Yo? -pregunto señalándose a si mismo.

-¡Noooo, el unicornio que esta detrás de ti! -respondió irónica la chica mientras rodaba los ojos -¿Quien mas?

Al verla en aquella actitud Nathaniel sonrio levemente, sintiendo como su comentario lo hacia sentir de nuevo cómodo.

-Creo que la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Que haces tu aquí? Este es el vestidor de varones -respondió el dando unos pasos hasta quedar junto a la chica, donde posteriormente se recargo en el casillero vecino al de Kim.

Alix comenzó a boquear como un pez, sin saber que responder mientras rápidamente ponía un pie cubriendo las ganzuas.

-No, yo... Yo no... No...

-¡Oh vamos, Alix! Somos amigos, no seas niña y dime ¿Para que estabas tratando de abrir ese casillero?

La chica torció la boca pensando en una repuesta lógica.

-Bueno, tienes razón... Yo... Yo solamente quería darle una sorpresa a Kim. ¿No es lindo de mi parte? -el chico movió la cabeza mirándola escéptico mientras Alix levantaba del suelo las ganzuas para entregárselas -Y ya que estas aquí, ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-No lo se, ¿Por que no solamente se lo entregas en persona?

-¡NO! -grito al momento -Digo... No seria lo mismo, vamos Nath... Ayúdame y tal vez en un futuro yo pueda devolverte el favor.

Pensándolo un poco el chico acepto y comenzando a manipular la cerradura, después de unos minutos logro que la puerta se abriera.

-¡Oh gracias, te debo una! -grito emocionada Alix, comenzando a aplaudir mientras brincaba.

El chico sonrio feliz pensando que ahora le había tocado hacerla de cupido, pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver como la jovencita se inclinaba para abrir una mochila que hasta ese entonces no había notado, sacando varias revistas con hombres en tanga y poses provocativas para después acomodarlas de tal manera que cuando Kim sacara su ropa estas salieran volando. Pero lo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran al igual que su boca, fue cuando la chica saco de una bolsa negra un consolador como de 20 centímetros que con sumo cuidado coloco en medio de una enorme toalla blanca, aquella que seguramente seria lo primero que el atleta agarrara para ir a ducharse.

Mudo por la impresión de lo que estaba viendo, Nathaniel finalmente reacciono tratando de detener a la chica que feliz acomodaba todo como si fueran los regalos bajo el árbol de navidad.

-¡Oye no, Alix no hagas eso! ¿No sabes que si ven esto su reputación sera cuestionada?

Ella empequeñeció los ojos pensativa, tomo al chico del hombro y lo palmeo.

-Bueno, yo creo que...

Alix interrumpió sus palabras al escuchar las voces de los jugadores que regresaban del entrenamiento. Asustada intento cerrar el casillero pero Nathaniel la detuvo.

-¡Oye, suéltame! ¿Que haces?

-¡Alix, tienes que sacar lo que metiste!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Por favor, no hagas esto! -insistió el haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dejar a la chica que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse de su agarre.

-¡Muy tarde, ya lo hice! ¡Y si no cerramos eso y nos escondemos vamos a meternos en grandes problemas!

-Pero... Pero...

Las voces cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca y nervioso Nathaniel la soltó, Alix rápidamente cerro el casillero mientras el se apresuraba a tomar la mochila. Luego la sujeto de la mano para correr hasta el pequeño cuarto de limpieza en donde la metió de un empujón antes de entrar el mismo y cerrar la puerta, en donde se recargo suspirando aliviado.

Sin pensarlo Alix tomo de la chaqueta a Nathaniel y lo aparto bruscamente, estrellando al pobre chico en la pared.

-¡Alix!

-Shhhh... -lo callo mientras entreabría la puerta.

-¿Que haces? ¡Cierra, van a descubrirnos! -susurro el pelirrojo apanicado.

-Si continuas hablando júralo que así sera -dijo viendo como algunos chicos bromeaban y otros simplemente caminaban totalmente agotados mientras bebían agua.

"¿En donde esta Kim?" pensó la chica comenzando a desesperarse mientras Nathaniel asustado abría los ojos al ver como la mayoría del equipo comenzaba a desvestirse, algunos quitándose la camiseta y otros iniciando por la funda, aquellos pantalones especiales para el fútbol americano hechos de una tela tan elástica que facilitaba los desplazamientos y se adhería completamente a las piernas del jugador.

Sin pensarlo el pelirrojo quito a la chica y cerro la puerta con seguro.

-¡Oye, estaba viendo! -se quejo ella en voz baja.

-Si pero a los jugadores desnudarse -respondió mirándola molesto.

Alix se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que tenia razón y desvió la mirada.

-Oye Nath... -lo llamo, pero el chico molesto la ignoro -Nath... -nuevamente la ignoro y encogiéndose de hombros Alix decidió ignorarlo también. ¿Quien lo diría? El siempre tímido y amable tomate tenia su carácter.

Momentos después, aburrida la chica saco unos caramelos de su mochila y sin decir nada le entrego uno al pelirrojo.

-¿Y esto?

-Es un dulce.

-¿Un dulce?

-¿No los conoces? -se burlo, Nathaniel la fulmino con la mirada y ella tuvo que tapar su boca para no soltar una carcajada -Anda, necesitas algo dulce para cambiar lo amargo de tu carácter

-No, no quiero -negó indignado, devolviendo el caramelo a la chica.

-¡Oh vamos, tomate! No es para tanto, ven siéntate a mi lado porque estaremos un largo rato aquí -dijo tomándolo y obligandolo que se sentara junto a ella, luego le abrió la mano y volvió a dejar el caramelo que momentos antes le había dado.

-Alix...

-Pruebalos, están deliciosos -lo interrumpió sonriente -Son mis favoritos.

Nathaniel veía como Alix realmente disfrutaba la golosina mientras comenzaba a platicar y moviendo la cabeza, desenvolvió el caramelo para disfrutarlo. Realmente no la entendía, estaban en medio de una situación bastante critica y ella parecía sentirse tan cómoda, tan tranquila y segura como si estuviesen a plena luz del día, sentados en la banca de algún parque sin hacer nada malo.

Al verlo tan renuente, Alix decidió cambiar de estrategia y comenzó a preguntarle sobre sus pinturas, logrando fácilmente que Nathaniel platicara animado sobre su muy conocida afición.

Mientras tanto la euforia y cansancio de los atletas era la misma de siempre, hablando de partidos, planeando salidas en grupo o citas con sus actuales parejas. Cansado Kim entro finalmente al vestidor y sin hablar con nadie se dirigió a su casillero. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo uno de sus compañeros le aventó a otro uno de sus zapatos, iniciando así con una pequeña pelea.

Esquivando el disturbio, Kim se tiro en una banca para descansar mientras inspeccionaba su tobillo. Recordando que en el entrenamiento se había lastimado un tendón mientras corría.

Alix por su parte escuchaba muy atenta lo que Nathaniel platicaba... O al menos eso era lo que intentaba que el chico pensara.

"¿Porque no explota la bomba contra Kim? ¿Sera que no vino al entrenamiento? ¡Imposible, si vino a la escuela y ademas estaban sus cosas!" Pensaba preocupada, con una enorme sonrisa forzada. En ese momento un alboroto hizo que la chica dejara de sonreír y pegando su oreja en la puerta dejo al pelirrojo hablando solo.

"¡Maldita sea, no entiendo nada! " se lamento Alix antes de arriesgarse a quitar el seguro de la puerta y abrirla con sumo cuidado para espiar por la pequeña abertura. Dándose cuenta de que solo jugaban entre ellos y apretando la boca molesta mientras nuevamente intentaba buscar a Kim.

-Carajo... ¿Donde demonios esta?

Furioso por sus acciones Nathaniel se levanto y cerrando de nuevo la puerta le puso seguro para después recargarse en ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Alix sin disimular su molestia, alzo la cabeza y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Cual es tu problema? -se le encaro ella desafiante. Levantándose y poniéndose frene a el de puntillas.

El pelirrojo la ignoro sabiendo que la chica era muy explosiva y tenia un carácter tan variante que de la alegría podía pasar a la furia.

-¿Vas fingir que no me escuchas? ¡Bien, hazlo pero quítate!

Nathaniel rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada mientras torcía la boca, lamentándose por milésima vez en los últimos quince minutos de haberla seguido ¿Porque tenia que haberse metido en donde nadie lo llamaba? Vaya mala suerte.

-¡Nathaniel, tengo que ver lo que pasa! -gruño ella tomándolo de la camisa y acercándolo un poco a su rostro.

-¡No Alix, no voy a arriesgarme a que alguien nos descubra! -respondió el chico ya irritado, encadenando su mirada turquesa a los celestes de ella.

Pronto la furia de Alix se desvaneció y un notorio nerviosismo se apodero de ella mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín, aquellos brillantes ojos y la extrema cercanía de Nathaniel estaban consiguiendo que su corazon se acelerara ¿Pero como? Solo era Nathaniel, su amigo... ¿Por que repentinamente sentía cosas extrañas en su estomago? Aquellas cosas que solo había sido capaz de sentir con... Asustada por sus propios pensamientos Alix soltó al pelirrojo y se alejo.

El chico por su parte, no pudo evitar sentirse turbado, primero ante la cercanía de la chica y después por la repentina acción de esta. Molesto se recargo de nuevo y cruzándose de brazos desvió la mirada preguntándose: ¿Porque le afectaba tanto aquello?

Al verlo de nuevo en esa actitud la chica tomo asiento mientras sin poder evitarlo, pensaba en lo atractivo que lucia. Jamas lo había visto actuar de esa forma y por muy extraño que sonara, a una parte de ella le agradaba.

-Nathaniel... -lo llamo un poco avergonzada, pasados varios segundos. El chico la ignoro -De acuerdo, admito que tienes razón y prometo no husmear de nuevo.

El chico la miro de reojo y al ver la sinceridad de Alix se alejo de la puerta para agacharse frente a ella, quedando de rodillas y tomándola de las manos. Acción que pronto lamento al sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Nervioso la miro sintiendo su rostro arder.

-Por favor, confía en mi -dijo ella apretando su mano ligeramente y dibujando una cálida sonrisa en sus labios que logro acelerar su corazon.

Pero... ¿Que... Que le estaba pasando?

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la puerta, Kim se levanto de la banca en donde aun se encontraba y fue hasta su casillero, sabiendo que necesitaba desesperadamente una ducha para calmar un poco su dolor. El efecto del spray con "Lidocaina" que el entrenador le había aplicado estaba desapareciendo pues ya habían pasado varias horas desde su accidente, así que comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar únicamente en ropa interior y abrió su casillero.

Estirándose perezosamente el chico jalo la toalla para ir a las regaderas pero al hacerlo algo cayo al suelo, cerca de los pies de un pequeño grupo de compañeros que al momento bajaron la mirada. Sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

-¡Hey, miren el juguete con el que se divierte Kim! -grito uno de ellos mientras se agachaba para levantar aquel objeto como si fuera un trofeo

Todos voltearon a ver al chico que enseñaba el consolador y la enorme sorpresa que sintieron rápidamente fue remplazada por un estallido de carcajadas mientras comenzaba a jugar aventando aquel objeto entre ellos.

-¡Ahora comprendo porque te dejo tu novia!

-¡No, no! ¡Eso no es mio! ¡No se como mierda llego a mis cosas! -grito completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

-Oye, ¿Y de verdad consuela a quien no tiene a nadie?

-¡Si, es el que lo hace feliz todas las noches!

uno mas dijo:

-No, no... ¡Tal vez también durante el día!

-Hey Kim, ¡Que guardadito te lo tenias!

-¡Si, seguro que se lo guardaba muy, muy, muuuuy en el fondo!

Ante las bromas de algunos todos los demas continuaban riendo a carcajadas mientras Kim furioso empujo a un chico que le aventaba besos y le guiñaba un ojo con coqueteria.

-¡No te enojes Kim, si quieres yo se de uno con el que te puedes divertir! -grito el atacado mas divertido que adolorido por el golpe.

Todos conocían a Kim y sabían que realmente no tenia ni la menor idea de como había llegado aquel embarazoso objeto a sus cosas, pues de mas estaba decir lo ilógico que resultaba llevar aquello a un lugar donde fácilmente podía ser descubierto.

Lo mas probable era que alguien le estuviera jugando una broma muy pesada pero tenían aprovecharse de la situación, pues detestaban lo arrogante que resultaba el chico. Siempre presumiendo ante todos lo veloz que era corriendo y sus muchas cualidades en el deporte, eso sin contar con lo popular que era al ser el mejor jugador de todos.

Harto de sus burlas, Kim aventó la toalla dentro del casillero y comenzó a jalar su ropa para poder vestirse. Olvidándose de la idea de ducharse y deseando solo salir de ahí para poder tranquilizarse y pensar en el responsable, pero al hacerlo varias revistas cayeron al suelo.

Al ver aquello sus compañeros presurosos las levantaron, dándose cuenta de la clase de revistas que eran. Uno de ellos la abrió, dejando ver el póster de un hombre enseñando su voluptuoso trasero.

Nuevamente todo el equipo estallo en carcajadas para después continuar burlándose de Kim, quien ya sin poder contener su cólera comenzó a golpear a uno de ellos, el cual le lanzaba escandalosos besos.

-¡No son mías! ¡Yo no se quien de ustedes me hizo esta maldita broma pero cuando me entere, juro que va a querer no haber nacido!

Todos lo ignoraron y continuaron riendo. En ese momento la puerta de los vestidores se abrió de golpe y un chico entro corriendo.

-¡Hey muchachos, viene el entrenador!

Apurados los chicos comenzaron a esconder las revistas, sabiendo que si los descubrían con todo eso a todos les iría mal pues probablemente no los dejarían ir hasta que encontraran al responsable de aquella broma. Mientras Kim furioso comenzaba a vestirse.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¡Los gritos de ustedes se escucharon hasta afuera! -grito el entrenador.

-¡No, nada! -apuro a decir uno de ellos.

-Solo jugabamos -apoyo otro mientras varios asentian.

Kim por su parte rojo por el coraje y sin poder desquitarse o decir algo, termino de vestirse y tomando su maleta se abrió paso entre todos, quienes guardaron silencio hasta que el entrenador salio algunos minutos después.

Dentro del cuarto de limpieza, Alix y Nathaniel habían guardado silencio al oír las burlas de las cual era objeto Kim, sin percatarse de que seguían tomados de las manos.

Incapaz de moverse Alix veía fijamente la puerta, escuchando como durante varios minutos mas todos continuaron riendo y burlándose de de Kim, solo que esta vez también preguntaban quien había sido el genio sin lograr encontrar al responsable.

Arrepentida por sus propias acciones, Alix llevo una de sus manos a la frente y cerro los ojos.

Por días había planeado la caída de su ex novio pensando que eso la haría feliz, incluso se había tomado la molestia de conseguir todos aquellos bochornosos objetos, pero ahora... Cuando finalmente obtenía su merecido, ¿Por que se sentía tan mal?

-¿Todavía lo quieres? -pregunto la voz de Nathaniel rompiendo con el silencio una vez que todo el equipo se marcho. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, aun sin soltar sus manos.

Alix volteo a verlo sin contestarle y el pelirrojo tomando aquello como una respuesta afirmativa desvió la mirada guardando silencio mientras soltaba sus manos.

¿Porque le molestaba tanto saber eso? Si Alix seguía queriendo a su ex novio no era algo que ciertamente debía importarle. Es decir, ella era su amiga... Lo había sido desde hace varios meses, después de que les tocara estar en el mismo equipo de historia y ella decidiera enseñarle a patinar.

Porque si, ella lo había decidido sola. La chica prácticamente lo había obligado a salir durante varias tardes al parque con ella, prestandole los viejos patines de su hermano y haciéndolo besar el suelo una y otra vez hasta que había logrado mantenerse de pie solo.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios del chico al recordar aquello. Alix era una chica difícil pero cuando llegabas a conocerla era imposible alejarte de ella, el encanto y la energía que irradiaba era tan contagiosa que cualquier cosa se volvía interesante a su lado.

El problema era que siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería, volviéndose su cómplice incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas... Justo como lo que estaba pasando ese día. Bueno, tal vez en menor escala.

Sin duda, Kim tenia suerte de que Alix lo quisiera tanto y estaba seguro de que las cosas terminarían arreglándose. Después de todo, antes de ser pareja ambos se habían jugado varias bromas pesadas. Quizá demasiado pesadas a su parecer.

Convencido de aquello el pelirrojo se levanto y quito el seguro para abrir la puerta muy despacio, espiando para saber lo que pasaba. Por fortuna todo estaba despejado así que suspiro aliviado antes de mirar a la chica.

-Aun puedes alcanzarlo.

-¿A quien? -murmuro ella mirándolo confundida.

-A Kim... Si te apresuras aun puedes hablar con el antes de que se vaya.

Ella sin moverse negó con la cabeza y el de nuevo cerro la puerta con seguro para volver a tomar asiento junto a ella. Pronto un incomodo silencio los envolvió.

-Kim se lo merecía -dijo Alix repentinamente, dando un pesado suspiro y mirando al chico.

¿Porque le importaba tanto que no la juzgara equivocadamente?

Nathaniel la miro durante unos segundos y después bajo la mirada al suelo pensativo, al ver aquello y saber que no obtendría ninguna respuesta la chica continuo hablando:

-Yo realmente ame a Kim, el fue mi primer amor y al principio todo iba bien pero después, me di cuenta de que era igual a muchos de sus compañeros.

Nathaniel arqueo una ceja.

-No te entiendo.

-Oye chico, ¿En que mundo vives para no darte cuenta de que la mayoría, si no es que todos, son odiosos? Se creen la octava maravilla solo por ser los seleccionados.

Nathaniel lo medito durante unos segundos y después asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero...

-Déjame terminar -lo interrumpió Alix -Mientras eramos novios Kim estaba con otras. Yo no me daba cuenta pero Max me lo hizo saber pues no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacia su amigo.

Nerviosa la chica comenzó a jugar con sus manos, luciendo tan vulnerable que por un momento Nathaniel sintió deseos de envolverla en sus brazos. Ella siempre había sido muy fuerte y verla en ese estado le sorprendía bastante.

-Cuando se lo reclame, Kim se encontraba en una fiesta pero no se molesto en negarlo así que termine en ese momento con la relación, el se acerco para besarme y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que había tomado. Tuve que empujarlo para apartarlo de mi pero el insistía en continuar, en continuar besándome... Tocándome.

Nathaniel la miro rápidamente ante sus palabras, sintiendo una extraña mezcla entre rabia y sorpresa al imaginar aquella situación.

-Alix, entonces... ¿Kim te...?

Ella apretó los labios y negó al entender lo que tanto temor le daba preguntar al pelirrojo.

-No, tuve suerte de que las cosas no llegaran a "eso" pues llego Max y me ayudo a escapar. Al otro día Kim me busco, jurando que lo lamentaba y poniendo de pretexto que no sabia lo que hacia por culpa del alcohol... Obviamente lo mande al diablo, le di una bofetada y me aleje de el, prometiéndome darle una lección. Así es que Kim realmente se lo merecía pero aun así no me siento bien... Dicen que la venganza es dulce pero no lo creo.

Alix guardo silencio y al verla tan decaída Nathaniel se acerco a ella para envolverla en sus brazos sin previo aviso. Logrando sonrojar a la chica y acelerar el latido de su corazon.

-Gracias por confiar en mi -le susurro al oído, sintiendo también su rostro arder ante el contacto ahora correspondido de ella -¿Y vas a seguir castigandolo? Porque acabas de encontrar un aliado incondicional que no te fallara.

Alix sonrio enternecida, sabiendo que Nathaniel hablaba enserio.

-Gracias, pero... Creo que con esto fue suficiente. Kim ya no me interesa, deje de quererlo desde hace bastante tiempo y ademas las venganzas no son lo mio.

Nathaniel le sonrio encantadoramente, satisfecho ante su respuesta. Luego se levanto y abriendo con mucha precaución la puerta vio que el vestidor se encontraba completamente vació.

-Quédate aquí, Alix... Voy a verificar que no este nadie.

-No, voy contigo -dijo ella.

-Es mejor que te quedes.

-¡No te dejare ir solo!

-De acuerdo... Eso es lo que espero -dijo el mientras le guiñaba el ojo y la tomaba de la mano para después comenzar a caminar hasta la puerta de salida. Sorprendida por aquel gesto que jamas había imaginado en el chico, las mejillas de Alix volvieron a teñirse de carmín.

¿Realmente Nathaniel le había guiñado el ojo? ¿Realmente había coqueteado con ella el chico mas tímido de su clase? Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios, ¡Vaya que era una toda una caja de sorpresas!

Sin embargo la sonrisa se le borro al darse cuenta de que la puerta de los vestidores se encontraba cerrada con llave. Angustiada miro a Nathaniel, quien recordando las ganzuas se apresuro a sacarlas de la bolsa de su pantalon y se las enseño a la chica.

Alix dio un suspiro de alivio mientras el después de varios minutos, finalmente logro abrir la puerta. Dejando solo una pequeña abertura por precaución, en caso de que alguien se encontrara fuera.

-Alix quiero que me hagas caso y te quedes aquí mientras yo salgo -comenzó a decirle, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola seriamente a los ojos -Si me ven a mi no les va a sorprender pero si te ven a ti créeme que tendremos serios problemas y tal vez Kim se de cuenta de que fuiste tu la que le puso todo eso en su casillero.

Alix asintió y Nathaniel jalo la puerta, palideciendo al sentir como esta se encontraba trabada.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Porque no abres?

Nervioso el chico se lavo la cara con las manos.

-Alix, no quiero que te preocupes... Yo no se como pero... Pero saldremos de aquí.

Ella lo miro confundida.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Parece ser que también le ponen candado.

Ahora fue el turno de Alix para palidecer.

-Entonces... ¿Estamos atrapados? -pregunto asustada. El pelirrojo asintió -Oh no.. ¡No, no, no puede ser!

Al verla tan desesperada, Nathaniel se acerco a ella y la abrazo para intentar tranquilizarla. No dejaba de sorprenderlo conocer aquella faceta de la chica tan intrépida que aceptaba cualquier reto. Lo llenaba de ternura y solo deseaba protegerla.

Pensando en ello, el chico levanto el rostro de su amiga.

-Te prometo que voy a sacarte de aquí.

Cuando Alix alzó la mirada, descubrió a Nathaniel observándola. Sus ojos tenían un azul profundo y misterioso. Nerviosa pensó que si el chico pretendía darle a entender algo, ella no podía descifrar el mensaje, simplemente podía entender que aquella intensa mirada le producía un fuerte escalofrío y una extraña sensación en la cabeza que le impidió concentrarse durante unos segundos

Nathaniel se humedeció los labios. El corazón le latía a toda prisa y sentía cómo el tiempo se detenía. Sabía reconocer aquel histérico latido en su pecho, aquellas sensaciones en su estomago, aquel deseo hormigueando en sus labios... Por mucho que le asustara admitirlo, estaba muy claro que se moría por besarla, pero vaciló. ¡Ella era su amiga! No podía hacer aquello... No debía

¿Entonces porque seguía inclinándose sobre ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios? Nervioso Nathaniel reacciono en el ultimo segundo, desviando su beso a la mejilla.

Dando la vuelta de manera torpe el chico comenzó a caminar, intentando pensar en alguna forma de salir mientras Alix se quedaba petrificada por lo que acababa de pasar. Perturbada al saber que por un momento realmente deseo que Nathaniel la besara.

Dejando escapar el aire, Alix trató de poner sus sentidos bajo control. Sentía cómo le latía la sangre y respiraba más deprisa de lo normal. ¡Cielos, no entendía porque le molestaba y le dolía tanto que el pelirrojo no la besara!

"O tal vez si" pensó cerrando los ojos y recargándose en una de las paredes. Consciente de que por muy ridículo que sonara, se sentía atraída hacia Nathaniel como no lo había estado jamás por nadie

¿Pero porque? ¡El pelirrojo era todo lo opuesto a ella y a Kim! Mientras ellos disfrutaban de la velocidad, Nathaniel prefería tomarse su tiempo. Mientras ellos no dudaban en entrar a cualquier reto ante la mínima provocación, Nathaniel prefería ignorar las palabras de los demás y hacer únicamente lo que deseaba. Ella era como un tornado y el como una pacifica brisa... ¿O no? Para ser sincera, después de conocer el carácter del chico y vivir el miedo de quedarse encerrada, se daba cuenta de que tal vez ella no era tan fuerte ni el tan débil como siempre pensó.

En ese momento el chico llego sonriendo feliz y tomándola de la mano la jalo.

-¡Ven, ya se como puedes salir de aquí!

Alix paro en el acto.

-¿Que? ¿Como que "puedes salir"?

-Solo uno de nosotros puede salir así que te voy a cargar y...

-¡No, ni lo pienses! -lo interrumpió -Salimos los dos o ninguno.

-Esta bien, como digas -respondió Nathaniel sonriendo enternecido. Acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron sin que encontraran alguna solución para alcanzar la ventana y salir. Así que cansados tomaron asiento en una de las bancas.

-Estoy cansada -comenzó a quejarse ella -Estuvimos encerrados por mucho tiempo en ese cuarto de limpieza y ahora no podemos salir de aquí.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Nathaniel abrió los ojos y después se levanto rápidamente para correr hasta el cuarto de limpieza, lugar en donde entro y permaneció algunos segundo antes de comenzar a gritarle a la chica que lo ayudara.

Sin dudarlo Alix corrió asustada de sus gritos.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto preocupada.

-¡Mira, una escalera! -grito entusiasmado.

Emocionada la chica se apresuro a ayudarle y después comenzó a buscar una soga mientras el colocaba la escalera en una de las ventanas. Cuando Alix encontró la soga después de unos cuantos minutos, ambos chicos procedieron con el arriesgado plan hasta que por fin respiraron la libertad.

Una vez fuera ella comenzó a brincaba feliz, alzando los brazos mientras el pelirrojo la miraba divertido.

-Y dime Alix, ¿Vas a hacerle lo mismo a todos tus ex novios? -pregunto cruzándose de brazos. La chica dejo de celebrar y le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta mientras sonreía.

-No, no a todos. Solo a los que se porten mal.

Nathaniel soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, luego vio su celular y se dio cuenta de que ya casi era la hora de que llegaran sus padres. Al verlo hacer eso Alix lo imito y haciendo una mueca se dio cuenta de que si no se apresuraba la castigarían... Aunque de todas formas tenia que buscar alguna explicación que dar.

Tomándola de la mano el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar con ella por la calle.

-¡Oye chico, suéltame! -dijo ella con fingida molestia, sin hacer el mínimo intento por apartar su mano.

-Solo lo hago para protegerte.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Alix se detuviera, quedando frente a el.

-Y dime, ¿Quien te va a proteger a ti?

-Tu -respondió Nathaniel mientras le sonreía encantadoramente y reanudaba la marcha.

Si, definitivamente con aquella chica podía sentirse cómodo y ser el mismo. Tal vez no había sido tan malo seguirla después de todo, solo el futuro lo diría.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #ConcursoTematicaLOVE creado por ConcursosTigresha**

 **Ronda 3: "Rarezas"**

 **Bueno esta fue la primera idea que se me ocurrió cuando leí el tema de la tercera ronda pero por cuestiones de tiempo no había podido terminar la historia**

 **Espero que les guste y si no, que al menos los entretenga por un rato :)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
